Kisame's gift
by Itachi's little Weaselette
Summary: the most random fanfic I've ever made... Itachi dresses up for his 'Sharky-kun' and well theres a lemon....


It was a normal Akatsuki night the miser and masochist were off on a mission, the artist were for once not yelling at each other about art, and the Uchiha was naturally quiet; Kisame sat in the Atasuki lounge room reading a book he'd grabed off the shelf.

_'I've read this book for hours now and I only just realized I hate it..._' Kisame though giving the book a blank stare.

Kisame raised his head he could smell something and not just anything if he was right it was his favorite smell, the smell of blood. Kisame put the book down for he'd lost interest in it and wandered down the hall to find the source. His wandering had led him strait to his and Itachi's room, the weasel rarely got hurt, why would he be bleeding now?

Kisame opened the door seeing the room empty, he scanned the room eyes coming to rest on his bedside table, there was a note resting there, he walked over to see his name placed on the folded page,

_sit on the bed I've got a gift for you..._

it stated in Itachi's neat writing Kisame did as told and sat on the bed or beds seeing as the two had pushed their beds to the center of the room. Kisame looked toward the bathroom hearing a small click of the door unlocking it opened slowly and Kisame turned the reddest shade of purple you could find.

Itachi stood there in the bathroom doorway in the sexiest outfit Kisame had ever seen!

The Uchiha had pulled his hair up into a small bun all except for a fringe off to his right the bun had a deep red cover over it making it look nice and neat. Kisame noticed Itachi had black lipstick on but only on his bottom lip Kisame's eyes travled down the Uchiha to his neck which held two collars one black and one red the black attached in the back to a tube top like shirt that zipped in the front on the black were small 10 in. black angel wings. The red collar attached to a strip that slide under the black top down to widen out around the weasel's waist. Moving farther down Kisame stared at a blood red skirt that was a foot long, maybe less, the edge of said skirt had black studded rings on it as Kisame sized up his partner he never noticed the weasel slinking towards him until Itachi had ponced on him.

Kisame looked up at the weasel to shocked to say anything," 'Same-kun do you like your gift?..." Itachi whispered to the shark-nin before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Kimase blinked recovering quickly,"What's this for? this is odd even by my standards!" the shark said slightly confused by this sudden change. Itachi sat up sitting on Kisame's chest,"Hn, if you don't like it-" he said getting off the shark,"-I'll just leave..." he murmured coolly. Kisame quickly grabbed the weasel's arm that he now realized had an arm band on it, a twin to match it too,"I never said I didn't like it, Angel." he stated bringing Itachi back on to the bed in a sweet kiss.

Itachi smirked into the kiss knowing Kisame would have a black lip after this Kisame ran his tongue along the Uchiha's bottom lip asking to get in.

Itachi opened his mouth letting the shark slip his tongue in starting a battle Kisame growled softly at the weasel after much fighting making the weasel smirk and give in. Itachi's hands traveled the shark's body stopping as they came upon the edge of Kisame's shirt breaking the kiss for air Itachi ripped the shirt up and off Kisame making him gasp in slight surprise.

"Someones anxious..." Kisame chuckled.

"Hn" was the short response he got to that. Itachi trailed kisses down the shark's neck intent on pleasuring the shark-nin Kisame made small enjoyable noises from what Itachi was doing making said weasel smirk wider. Itachi trailed back up to Kisame's lips and pulled him into a passionate kiss forcing his tongue into the blue skinned man's mouth.

While the two were _(...for lack of better words...)_ sucking face neither noticed the door was open and a very shocked Pein was standing there '_Damn Itachi looks sexy, really really sexy right now..._' he thought slowly backing up and shutting the door.

The two broke away seconds after Pein's little entrance that neither noticed, Itachi looked at the door it was closed, he blinked before feeling Kisame at the zipper of the black top Itachi smirked looking back to the shark who had a sheepish grin plastered on his face. Removing the black top from Itachi, Kisame let the item fall to the floor as he flipped them so he was on top smirking the shark took in Itachi slight change in appearance.

Itachi stared up at Kisame with his usual bored expression.

After Kisame finished staring at his partner he leaned down and started planting butterfly kisses along the weasel's neck. These kisses changed to nips until Kisame found a sensitive spot making Itachi moan lightly.

Kisame nibbled the spot coaxing more moans from the weasel Kisame then promptly bite down on the spot drawing blood making said weasel cry out. Kisame lapped at the blood as a silent apology before reaching up and undoing the tie around his partner's neck then sliding him out of his top.

Itachi pulled Kisame into another kiss while the shark-nin went for his skirt pulling it down along with anything that was underneath once off Kisame drank in the sight of his naked partner.

Itachi raised his arms letting his hands play along the shark-nin's chest, after a while they traveled down to the shark's abs then gripping the shark's pants and boxers and ripping them off the shark so fast Kisame yelped,"Damn you're rough!" he said as the weasel smirked up at him.

Finally getting the message that Kisame was being slow the shark placed three fingers in front of Itachi's face without a word the Uchiha took the fingers into his mouth sucking harshly on them. Kisame retrieved his fingers after a moment or so and shifted down to Itachi's entrance looking up with a look that said 'How hard you want it?'

The weasel smirked,"Come on Kisame" he taunted, nodding he the thrust two fingers in quickly making the weasel hiss and wince,"Sorry, angel..." Kisame murmured scissoring his fingers inside the weasel and added a third when Itachi had relaxed quiet a bit.

Pulling the fingers out Kisame repositioned himself at Itachi entrance,"Ready?" he asked like always getting the usual nod he entered Itachi slowly, Itachi having little to no patience tonight grabbed the sharks hips and thrust him forward making the shark-nin impale him. Itachi moaned releasing the shark's hips as Kisame wouldn't need any help now Kisame pulled out and rammed into the weasel making him ache his back and scream,"..hah, faster!" Itachi barked gripping the shark's shoulders tightly but keeping it so he wasn't digging his nails into Kisame's shoulders; he hated that.

Kisame obied slamming into the weasel making him moan in elasticity before,"Ahh! Kisame!!" Itachi screamed Kisame smirked he must of found his sweet spot he pulled out and slammed back in right in the same spot getting a similar reaction from the Uchiha who was panting and moaning beneath him.

Itachi closed his eyes panting heavily feeling the white hot bolts of pleasure course through his body he finally gave in screaming the shark's name as he came, he relaxed slightly as Kisame thrusted a few more times before cumming inside the weasel, pulling out he lie down next to his exhausted partner.

Itachi felt arms embrace him and he snuggled into the shark's side,"Greatest gift ever, angel..." Kisame whispered lovingly into Itachi raven locks. Itachi smirked eyes closed,"Luv you Sharky-kun" he murmured into Kisame's chest in a very uke-ish voice making Kisame smirk,"Love ya too, Angel." he said relaxing and letting the warm embrace of sleep take him.


End file.
